Never Have I Ever
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: The Atlantis Gang play Never Have I Ever , not much else to say. Ah please read :) Ronon/John will be M in later chapters.


**Never Have I Ever**

It was quiet among the halls of Atlantis everyone was off celebrating the New Year; behind the closed doors of John Shepard's quarters sat a group of friends.

"How about a drinking game" Lorne announced giving everyone a cheeky look?

John laughed "I haven't played a drinking game since college".

"So what fifty years ago" Rodney snorted.

John punched him in the arm; "What game are we going to play" Elizabeth asked?

"I know a good game that we used to play on Athos" Teyla spoke up.

"I'm game" John nodded as they joined up on the floor in a circle.

Teyla started "I have never drunk so much alcohol that I woke up not knowing what had happened the night before".

Everyone in the circle took a swig of there drink except Teyla, Jennifer and Kanaan; "Oh okay then" she murmured.

Ronon raised his drink "Never have I ever had a threesome" he then took a swig of his drink.

Elizabeth looked scandalised; Cadman sighed and took a drink much to the amazement of the group; Lorne and surprisingly Rodney took a drink.

John taking that as his moment while the group was distracted staring at Rodney incredulously he took his drink.

Elizabeth saw "JOHN"!

John groaned "I had a hot girlfriend she liked one of my friends and well I found out my friend liked the idea a lot more than I did, if you know what I mean".

Rodney snorted; Ronon grinned.

It was Elizabeth turns next "I have never woke up in bed with someone I could not remember meeting" she smirked and waited.

John, Ronon and Cadman drank; "Oh John I expected better of you" Carson gasped.

Shepard smirked "I had fun in college".

Carson shook his head "Alright never have I ever kissed someone I didn't like".

Everyone but Jennifer, Carson and Kanaan drank.

Jennifer smiled "Ah never have I ever" she paused "Ah, I can't think of anything good".

Rodney leant over and whispered something in her ear; "Rodney no one here would have done that" she looked scandalised.

He nodded and Jennifer sighed "Fine never have I ever stayed up all night and been spanked".

No one moved then finally John groaned "I never win this game" he then downed the last of his drink and grabbed another.

"I never realised you were so kinky sir" Lorne chuckled.

John glared.

Rodney sat up "Never have I ever slept with two men" the he watched the circle carefully.

Cadman drank with a wink, Ronon airily took a drink and John groaned as he chucked back another shot.

"Good god Shepard was you a man whore when you were younger" Rodney asked?

John groaned; "No I was a rebellious teen who hated there Military Father".

"Ouch" Lorne winced "Okay never have I ever woke up in a different country" he then downed a shot.

John and Cadman both downed a shot.

"Does another planet count" Ronon asked?

Lorne nodded and Ronon took another shot.

It came to Kannan's turn "Ah never have I ever seen a man naked" he shrugged.

Everyone drank.

"I would like to state I have only seen a man naked because im a Doctor" Carson piped up.

Cadman laughed "Never have I ever woke up with something unexplainable in the bed". People gave her weird looks "Mine was a watermelon if you wanted to know" she piped up.

John laughed "Oh that's what you meant" he snorted and took a shot "Mine was a fake moustache" he added to the weird looks.

Ronon and Rodney both drank.

"Mine was a fake plant" Rodney supplied.

Ronon grinned "I woke up with two ceramic statues" he shrugged "Still don't know why to this day".

John chuckled "Okay never have I ever had sex in a storage closet" he took a shot.

Ronon, Cadman and Carson surprisingly took a drink.

"Carson" John asked shocked?

Carson shrugged "It was med school" he mumbled.

Teyla laughed "Never have I ever had sex in the woods" she then took a shot.

Kanaan, John, Ronon and Lorne drank too.

"Ronon your turn" Cadman grinned.

The Setedan "Okay no one should have done this" he smirked looked straight at John "Never have I ever let my sexual partner take me on the main control panel of the Atlantis control room while the rest of the staff were off partying" he then grinned.

Everybody looked at him like he was nuts.

Then John slowly raised his glass and took a long drag.

"OH NO SHEPARD YOU DIDN'T WHY? WHO WOULD EVEN DO THAT WITH YOU THERE?" Rodney looked distraught "Do you know how often I sit there"!

John flushed red "Well I uh".

"Yeah and his bare ass has been on it" Ronon laughed loudly.

John glared at Ronon "Fine never have I ever gone down on my partner when hiding from someone in a paintball match".

Ronon smirked and drank; "Never have I ever let my partner have sex with me on a balcony in daylight".

John flared red but never the less drank.

"Have they forgotten where here" Lorne whispered?

Cadman shhh'd him.

"Never have I ever let my partner bite them in an intimate place" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Ronon took a swig of his drink with a smirk "Never have I ever had sex with someone while still sharing the tent with yet another person".

John flared bright red but took a swig.

"Ew" Rodney shuddered "I really hope that wasn't when you were sharing with me, cause I've shared lots of tents with you and a third person".

John looked away guiltily; "Never have I ever accidentally stabbed someone while having sex with them" he glared.

Ronon looked slightly sheepish about that one; but drank.

"Okay I'm sorry I have to interrupt how did that even happen? And what girl did you stab?" Cadman asked?

Shepard lifted up his shirt to show the small scar on his hip; "Yeah Ronon how'd that happen"?

Everyone stilled, "Ah Shepard" Ronon piped up "You just ah told everyone were having sex".

Shepard's eyes went wide; chuckling nervously he stood up and abandoned Ronon to the questions by quickly escaping.

"Does he not realise this is his room" Teyla asked?

Ronon shrugged "He'll go hide in mine".

"So you and John" Rodney asked with a grin?

Ronon smirked back.

"Oh Ew that means it was you who had sex with him on the consol" Rodney shuddered "Ewww".

Cadman stifled a laugh "Rodney you do realise that means they've had sex with each other while you were in the tent"?

Rodney moaned "NOOOO" and fell backwards "Ew, Ew, Ew, and Ew" he cried!

Ronon smirked "Twice" he murmured taking another sip of his drink.

Rodney whimpered.

**Okay so that's it so far, if you like this please leave me a comment and I will write the second chapter which will include some sexy Ronon/John smut :)**


End file.
